It has been discovered that the medical outcome for a patient suffering from various maladies, e.g., severe brain trauma or from ischemia caused by stroke or heart attack or cardiac arrest is improved if the patient is cooled below normal body temperature (37° C.). Furthermore, it is also accepted that for such patients, it is important to prevent hyperthermia (fever) even if it is decided not to induce hypothermia. Moreover, in certain applications such as spinal surgery or to counter the effects of spinal injury, the present invention recognizes that cooling the spine can be advantageous.
The following U.S. patents, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose various intravascular catheters/systems/methods which, as understood herein, can be used in the novel non-intravascular approach described herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,749,625, 6,419,643, 6,416,533, 6,409,747, 6,405,080, 6,393,320, 6,368,304, 6,338,727, 6,299,599, 6,290,717, 6,287,326, 6,165,207, 6,149,670, 6,146,411, 6,126,684, 6,306,161, 6,264,679, 6,231,594, 6,149,676, 6,149,673, 6,110,168, 5,989,238, 5,879,329, 5,837,003, 6,383,210, 6,379,378, 6,364,899, 6,325,818, 6,312,452, 6,261,312, 6,254,626, 6,251,130, 6,251,129, 6,245,095, 6,238,428, 6,235,048, 6,231,595, 6,224,624, 6,149,677, 6,096,068, 6,042,559, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/355,776.